


Trick or Treat

by Vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper/pseuds/Vesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco è vittima di uno scherzo proprio nel giorno di Halloween...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Nota della traduttrice: Vi ricordo che niente di questa ff mi appartiene, l'ho solamente tradotta con il consenso dell'autrice.  
> Lo lasci un commentino?  
> Credits goes to Keikokin!
> 
> Piccola storiella per questo giorno di festa...  
> [e un piccolo tributo al grande Charles Schultz.]

**

Trick or Treat

**

By Keikokin

One-shot

Harry si trova all'esterno del castello godendo dei cambiamenti che l'autunno ha portato con sè, quando decide di fare una piccola deviazione per andare da Hagrid. Avvicinandosi, rimane sorpreso di trovare -niente di meno che- Draco Malfoy seduto nel capo di zucche. Incapace di frenare la sua curiosità, si avvicina all'avvenente biondo. Un centinaio di possibili spiegazioni per quella visione gli passano per la mente, venendo scartate immediatamente.

 

"Malfoy, um, che stai facendo?" chiede desideroso di conoscere la risposta.

 

"Aspetto i miei regali," risponde Draco, come se questa sia la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

 

"Regali? In un campo di zucche?" s'informa, curioso di sapere dove la situazione lo porterà.

 

"Davvero Potter, sei cresciuto trà i Babbani e non lo sai?" Draco strabuzza gli occhi.

 

"Non so cosa?" chiede completamente sconcertato.

 

"Ma della Grande Zucca!"

 

Harry sorride, mentre con un colpo di tosse cerca di camuffare le risate che gli nascono spontanee. A fatica riprende il controllo. "Oh certo; e dove hai sentito questa cosa?"

 

"Da Goyle che fà parte del gruppo di studio sui Babbani. Era scritto sul giornale con un piccolo schema che spiega quanto si deve aspettare." Draco sembra davvero eccitato mentre guarda il cielo cupo.

 

"Uno schema?" la voglia di correre via mentre ride come un matto è impellente.

 

"Oh si, piccoli disegni tutti fatti nella stessa semplice maniera. Davvero ben fatti però." ammette.

 

"Non hai visto nessun'altro schema su quella 'pagina'?" Harry fà del suo meglio per sembrare il più serio possibile.

 

Draco lo guarda stranito. "Si ce n'erano altri...ma Goyle mi ha mostrato solo quelli. Perchè?"

 

Harry scoppia a ridere. "Qualcuno si è divertito alle tue spalle Malfoy. Si chiamano cartoni animati e sono fatti per divertire ed intrattenere le persone. Non hanno nessun legame con la Grande Zucca."

 

Quegli occhi grigi iniziano ad incupirsi, appena Gregory Goyle esce alla scoperto seguito dal resto dei Serpeverde; mentre con poco successo cercano di trattenere le risa. Incollerito, Draco si volta subito verso Potter capendo all'istante chi gli ha detto la verità.

 

"Allora Draco, hai avuto qualche regalo dalla zucca?" Goyle gli sorride beffardo.

 

"Si, ma un pò scontato!" poi bisbiglia piano in modo che solo Harry può sentire "Reggimi il gioco."

 

In un attimo sà che Draco vuole usarlo.

 

"E cosa ti ha lasciato?" dice Pansy.

 

"Ma Harry Potter," esclama mentre si stringe al moro. Con un sorriso Harry intuisce quello che Draco vuole da lui; e non può essere più felice vista la cotta che ha per il biondo dalla fine della guerra.

 

"La Zucca ti ha lasciato Potter?"Ma che regalo è?" Crabbe lo fissa confuso.

 

Draco sorride come se il Natale fosse già arrivato. Ogni suo sospetto trova conferma, ha sempre pensato che il Griffondoro avesse una cotta per lui. Adesso ne ha la certezza. Appoggiando una mano sul viso di Harry, Draco appoggia le labbra sulla morbida bocca dell'altro; lo bacia davanti a gran parte dei Serpeverde. Il bacio si fà più profondo appena Harry geme e Draco infila la lingua in quella bocca, assaggiando il suo sapore per la prima volta. Draco geme quando le forti braccia del moro lo stringono e circondano i suoi fianchi. Di riflesso Draco gli si stringe maggiormente addosso, impadronendosi del suo sedere.

 

I Serpeverde ansimano e gridano mentre Pansy scoppia in lacrime e Millicent sviene trà le braccia di Crabbe.

 

I loro bacini iniziano a sfregarsi; e i due Cercatori ansimano e gemono lussuriosamente mentre alcuni -non- Serpeverde ridono, fischiano e parlottano a quello show imprevisto. Il bisogno di respirare li coglie all'improvviso e sempre trà le braccia del moro, recalcitante Draco si stacca. Sorridendo si sfiora le labbra arrossate, osservando l'uomo che lo stringe. "Questo si che è un regalo, non trovate?"

 

Nessuno di loro riesce a dire una parola, possono soltanto scuotere il capo e cercare di respirare. Harry sorride girandosi trà le braccia del biondo e prendendolo per mano, lo porta lontano da quell'affollato capannello che si è formato.

 

"Hey Draco, guardali," sussurra il moro mentre guardando verso il campo. I Serpeverde presenti siedono ancora per terra storditi mentre un più che confuso Hagrid li squadra uno per uno. Il biondo inizia a ridere. "Mi hai salvato da una bella dose di imbarazzo. Harry, grazie e Felice Halloween."

 

"Draco, sai c'è un'altra tradizione babbana di Halloween che vorrei mostrarti," dice imporporandosi.

 

"Qual'è?"

 

"Dolcetto o scherzetto" risponde il moro mentre si avvicinano al castello.

 

"Oh davvero. E come funziona?"

 

"Tu hai avuto lo scherzo. Ora tocca a me divertirmi," sorridendo felice corre nel castello mentre Draco immobile, comprende la cosa dopo pochi attimi, correndo dietro al suo dolce di Halloween.

 

Fine


End file.
